


A New Beginning

by Rainbowkitty269



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowkitty269/pseuds/Rainbowkitty269
Summary: Elizabeth starts her first day at the Abbey and meets new people.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new at this and I decided to take my shot. Without further-ado, here's A New Beginning

Chapter 1

 

Today was the day.

I laid in bed before I had to go. I was looking for a very long time. I was being sent to an Abbey to become a Sister of Sin and learn the ways of the Dark Lord. I was opposed to the idea one bit. It was honestly a better option for me, like having a fresh start at life. I only packed the essentials. Clothes, socks, underwear, and or course my phone. All there was left to do was to wait for the arrival for Papa Nihil and Sister Imperator. 

I happened to look out my window to find a black 1950 Cadillac Fleetwood limo in front of my house. It was time. I rushed down to the front door eagerly waiting to start the next chapter in my life. As I open the door, Papa Nihil and Imperator were standing right outside it. “Oh, hello there,” placing a smile across my face. “Seestor! It is a pleasure to finally meet you!” Papa Nihil seemed more excited to have me join than Sister Imperator was. “Hello Sister Imperator. Pleasure to finally meet you.” I stuck my hand out to shake theirs both. Imperator took it first, finally smiling at me. Then Papa Nihil took it with eagerness, much more than I intended. 

We all piled in the back of the limo. I had to say, this was one hell of a car. The inside had all black interior and I was very pleased with it. I sat on the opposite side of both of them. They looked so cute cuddled up together that I didn’t want to ruin anything. They were talking to each other in a langue I didn’t recognize, so I just decided to stare out the car window. I didn’t know where the abbey was (I didn’t do my research all that well before contacting them), so all the surroundings were knew to me. I was too busy being in my own thoughts that I didn’t even hear Papa Nihil start talking to me. “So, my darling, are you ready for the change and a new welcome?” “I would be lying if I said I wasn’t nervous. But I’ve been waiting for this new start for a very long time. I do thank you guys from the bottom of my heart for accepting me.” I did owe them something for allowing me to be brought to their home. They both looked at me with a genuine smile and returned talking to each other.

The car ride seemed to take forever. During the ride, Papa Nihil would talk about Imperator and his life together back in the “glory days”. It was interesting to hear. Pap Nihil was the crazy one while Imperator had to keep him in check most of the time. Papa was a sax man and when I told him that I dabbled a little with the sax as well, his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. “You’ll have to show me some wicked solos,” I grinned at him. “Oh, most definitely!” The car finally came to a stop outside a huge church. I gasped because I didn’t think it was this gigantic place. I grabbed my things and quickly followed Papa and Imperator as they wasted no time. As I entered the abbey, I lost Papa Nihil and Sister Imperator at first. I was already a little panicky being in a new place, but this threw me over the top. I quickly glanced around and saw a glimpse of Papa Nihil’s robe. I finally caught up to the both of them. Sister Imperator turned to me as I reached her back. “Come with me child. I shall show you your room and you can get settled in before dinner.” 

As soon as Sister Imperator left after leading me to my room, I got started. I packed light since I really didn’t own much. Just some clothes, phone charger, and the phone. After packing I laid in bed until I got the idea to explore. My room was on the second floor, so I didn’t even bother going up or down the stairs. Just as I was turning to close my door, I ran into Papa Nihil. “Oh, hello Papa Nihil. What can I help you with?” “Seestor, there’s a few people I would like to introduce you to.” He grabbed my hand and looped it with his arm. ‘Shit, I only thought he did this with Imperator,’ I thought to myself. I wasn’t paying attention to where we were going. I started looking around at the walls and ceiling. Both were painted with the blackest paint. I almost run into Papa Nihil as he stopped right outside two doors. “Ah shit, I’m sorry.”

Papa Nihil knocked once and let himself him. I had no choice but to follow since my arm was still wrapped with his. I gave him a puzzling look as to why we were just going straight in. As we entered, I saw a man sitting at a desk, scribbling away. “Hello my son. I wanted to introduce you our newest addition. Elizabeth, this is my son Papa Emeritus II.” I drank in the man before me. He was bald, the only hair noticeable on him was his mustache. He looked like he was in his fifties but was still quite built for his age. His eyes were sea blue and it was very easy to get lost in them. “Hello dear, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” I stuck out my hand and shook his eagerly. “Likewise,” I said with a smile. 

After we left Papa II’s room, we carried on back down to the second story and went to another room. I didn’t bother looking around again so I didn’t run into Papa Nihil again. We stopped shortly at another door. I gripped onto Papa Nihil a little extra. He chuckled and knocked hard on the door. There was no answer, so Papa Nihil just entered. The room dimly light but empty. Papa Nihil let go of my arm and started wandering around looking for whoever he wanted to introduce me to. I felt uncomfortable being alone in a room that wasn’t mine. I went to call for Papa Nihil when a door open and a man in just a pair of black boxers stepped out. He didn’t seem to notice either of us at all and continued walking into the larger room. I couldn’t help but stare. He was tall, and well built for his age. But not too built to the point that he could break you if he hugged you too tight. His black hair glistening where the light hit it. He realized we were there when he looked up right at me. I felt my cheeks start to burn with embarrassment and quickly looked away. “Ah, there you are my son. I was getting a little worried when you didn’t answer the door. Anyways, I came here to introduce Elizabeth. Elizabeth this is my son Papa Emeritus III. “Nice to meet you.” Sticking out my hand while avoiding eye contact. “Pleasure is all mine.” With a huge grin on his face, we shook hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth get caught doing something she shouldn’t have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry that this one a short.

I was finally back in my room, still unpacking. I had just finished putting the last of my clothes away when there was a soft knock on my door. I opened it to find a tall man in a strange looking mask. “Good evening miss...” “Elizabeth please.” “Ah yes. Hello Elizabeth, I’m Fire. I saw you come in earlier and I didn’t have the chance to introduce myself then.” He stuck out his hand and when I placed mine in his, he brought mine up to his lips and pressed a soft kiss on it. “Does everyone greet everyone like that or is it just my lucky day?’ I ask giggling a little. Fire blushed a little, and my smiled widened. “I was wondering if you’d like to join me at dinner?” “Of course! I would love to.” 

I was very thankful for Fire. So far, he was the only friend I managed to make so far. We sat together and Fire introduced me to more of his ghoul friends. They were an interesting group of people. As soon as I was introduced, they all came to me shaking my hand and telling me their names. I had to admit, Fire and Aether had really beautiful eyes. I was glad that there happened to be lady ghouls as well, so I was totally surrounded by guys. I was finishing my food, when I was asked if I had a special story for being here. “Nothing special about me. I just didn’t want to follow the religion that was set by my parents. So, I left and came here.” “Well,” Fire goes on to say. “We are very glad you have chosen to come to the dark side.” He couldn’t help the huge smile forming across his face. I could tell this was going to be a great friendship. 

After diner, we all went our separate ways. Fire decided to walk me back to my room. When we reached the door, he stopped to give my cheek a gentle kiss before leaving. I didn’t let him get the chance to see my face turn a bright red before he left. I laid in bed for a bit, thinking of what I could possibly do. I went rummaging through my bags again and I stumbled upon a pack of cigarettes. “Shit, I totally forgot about these.” Taking one from the pack, I thought ‘One last one won’t kill’ then throwing the rest in the garbage. 

I open my bedroom door and peek my head out to see if anyone was in the hallway. As I gave myself the all clear, I sneak myself down the hall to the door that led to the balcony. It was past curfew and I was praying to the dark Lord below that no one was out on the balcony. I let out a small sigh of relief and I quietly slipped out into the night. Lighting the cigarette, I laid on the edge of the balcony with each leg on each side. I closed my eyes as I brought the cigarette to my lips. I was too focused on my thoughts when the door opened. As I took the last two drags that were left, I came to from daydreaming. Instantly, I could feel a presence. I slowly turned my head and opened my eyes. Papa III was standing in front of the doors looking down at me.  
“Ah fuck,” I mumbled under my breath. “Just how much trouble am I in?” He didn’t say anything as he moved to where I was laying. I drank him in as he was wearing tight black dress pants and a white shirt. I sat up and made room for him to sit. I roll the cigarette butt in my fingers while watching him. He sat in front of me and swung one of his legs over. I was about to ask what he was doing, but he silently answered by lighting a cigarette himself. I sat there watching him, too scared to move. Our eyes were locked on each other the entire time. ‘Damn, I didn’t think anyone could look so hot smoking,’ I thought. My hands were tightening around the ledge with anticipation. The only thing that was on my mind was wondering if I was going to get in trouble. I parted my lips to speak, but Papa III had other plans as he stuck the cigarette in my mouth. I close my eyes again, taking a long drag. I open my eyes to his burning into me. After a few minutes, I get up to head back to my room. Before I could walk away from him, he grabs my wrist so I could be stopped. “Let me walk you back.” His voice was rough. With his hand still wrapped around my wrist, he gets up and loops my arm with his. We didn’t say anything on the walk back. It was really nice just being in his company. When we arrived at my bedroom, I turned to him as my arm slid from his. “Thank you for the walk back. Goodnight Papa.” I smiled warmly at him. “Goodnight ghuleh.” 

As I turned to close my door, I take one last look at Papa. I look him up and down, taking every last ounce of him in. I started from the bottom, saving his face for last. His black shoes were shinning in the darkness. How does one dress their feet so well? Who knew that would be such a turn on. His pants outlined every part of his legs. They were toned in a way that worked very well for him. ‘I wouldn’t my head between those thighs,’ I thought to myself. I bit my lip at my dirty thought. My eyes continued upward, landing on his chest. I stayed there for a moment to watch Papa’s chest rise and fall. Even his chest was beautiful. The tight white shirt outlining every part. I had to make sure I wasn’t drooling. I moved up to his face. The black paint bringing out his cheekbones. Even his lips were plump. If only I was biting hos instead of mine. I giggled a bit at that. Lastly, I landed my eyes on his. Fuck, everything about this man is beautiful. His mix matched eyes bore into mine. I wasn’t aware I was smiling until Papa spoke. “See something you like?” Fuck. My smile quickly fades, and I could feel my cheeks start to burn from blushing. “Uh.. thank you again Papa. Goodnight.” I quickly closed the door before he could say anything else. 

I strip my clothes off and climb into my bed. He knew I was eye fucking him and he played along with it. I felt myself get super red with embarrassment. Hopefully that will the only encounter I have with Papa so I could forget the embarrassment. I close my eyes and try to clam down enough to sleep. My eyes shot open a few minutes later realizing one thing.

Papa and I just had a moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth gets an eye full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this is late. Work has been kicking my ass the past week.

I was woken up by a knock on my door. I groaned as loud as I could as I stretched out. I looked at my phone to find out it was only 8:30 in the morning. Who the hell would be up this early? Realizing I was half naked, I dug through clothes to find a long t-shirt. Throwing it on, I scrambled over to the door. My eyes widen when I saw who was standing on the other side. So, this is how we’re going to start today huh? I leaned into the door frame, crossing both of my arms and legs. “Good morning Papa. To what do I owe this pleasure?” “Sister Imperator sent me to give you’re your schedule.” I take the paper from his hands, his gloves still soft as ever. I get goosebumps from the contact. I walk back into my room, setting the paper down on my dresser. “Thank you, Papa.” I walk back over to the door and lean in the frame again. “Is there anything else I can help you with?” His hands were clenched in fists by his chest. “No.. that will be all Ghuleh.” I smile at him and watch him leave before returning to my room. 

I get into the shower to wash away the embarrassment that came with Papa bringing my schedule. That’s not the worst thigs that could’ve happened. I could’ve been naked.. Now that wouldn’t end well. Who knows, maybe he would like me naked. I put my head under the water to try and drown that out. I just hope that never happens again. 

After I finish getting dressed, I look over my schedule. Hmm it’s like being in high school again. Let’s see what I have going on now. Beginner Latin with Nihil. Ritual practice with Imperator. Private vocal lessons with Papa II. Glad that’s private so I don’t embarrass myself in front of people. Lastly was beginner Italian with Papa III. Hopefully I’m not the only newbie in this entire place. I glanced at my phone for the time and realize I’m going to be late for my for my class with Imperatpor. Hurrying out the door, I run right a solid figure. “Oh, I’m sorry.” Looking up, I realize it was Papa II. “Where are we off to in such a hurry?” He let out a small chuckle and my face got red. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize the time and I’m about to be late for my first class. Speaking of, I don’t even know where I’m going.” Papa II grabbed my hand and looped it with his arm. “Where to?” “Imperator sir.” He smiled at me and started walking. 

As awe walked together, I looked around. I quickly realized that I wasn’t dressed the part. While the ghouls were dressed in high waisted black jeans with suspenders and a long back sleeve button shirt, and the girls in black habits. Here I am, dressed in black skinny jeans, black Doc Martins, an AFI shirt with a black leather jacket over it. “I’m clearly under dressed.” I giggled silently. Now who do I have to talk to about getting a wardrobe change?

Papa II and I make small talk on our little walk together. “Where are you from Sister?” “Oh you know, just from the States. From a small city.” He looked a me like he wanted more for an answer than what he got. “Um.. fine. I’m from Arkansas and I came here to get a fresh start on life.” I rolled my eyes and Papa II started laughing. “Now was that so hard?” I grunted in response then smiled. If it wasn’t for Papa II walking with me, I really wouldn’t know where to go. “Papa II may I ask you for a favor?” “Go on.” “Since I don’t know my way around yet, I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind walking me to my other classes today?” I bat my eyes at him so sugar coat it even more. “How can one say no?” “Thank you!!”

We finally get to Imperator. My nerves start to go up because I son’t know what to expect. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Alright, lets get this show on a roll. I tell Papa II bye and head into the “class room”. “Well there you are child! I was beginning to think that something happened to you.” There was a hint of laughter in Imperator’s voice. You could tell she was trying to be serious though. “I’m sorry. I would’ve been on time if I didn’t run into Papa II. Also, if I knew my way here.” I moved to the table that Imperator was standing in front of. “Now that you’re here, we can discuss what needs to be done following your arrival here.” Oh boy, would could possibly be done with me? “Are you baptized at all?” “No, not to my knowledge.” “Very well, that’s the first thing we are going to focus on then. We will start prepping you for that now so that we can be ready in a month’s time.” Really? A whole month to prepare for a baptism? It better be one hell of a baptism if it’s going to take a month to get ready for. 

After Imperator and I talk a little more, she dismisses me. I wondered what my baptism would be like since I never done one. Especially in a church like this. I was surprised to see Papa II waiting for me when I got out. He didn’t know when I was going to be out, and neither did I. He sees me and starts walking to me. “Hello again.” “Where are we off to next?” “Funny you should ask. My next class is with you.” “Well with that being said, let’s go get some food.” 

After Papa II and I ate, we sat and talked a little more before I had to leave for my next class. “Thank you for lunch. It was delicious.” “My pleasure. Now what’s your last class?” “Beginner Italian with Papa III. Hopefully I won’t be too stuffed to learn.” We both laughed. “Well then, lets get going. I don’t want you to be late for the Italian idiot of your first day.” He lets out a little chuckle before getting up. I stand up after him, stretching out my entire body. He takes my hand again and puts it with his arm and we start walking. I was getting more nervous the closer we got. Papa III was very intimidating from the two encounters I had with him. From meeting him when he was wearing nothing but tight boxer briefs, to us ‘having a smoke’ together. I couldn’t lie, both times were very hot. Hopefully he didn’t tell anyone about that night because I couldn’t afford to get in trouble. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn’t realize we were here. “This is where I leave you. Have fun with the Italian idiot.”

I slowly creep in the room until I can see Papa. Well what do you know…I’m the only one fucking here. Exactly what I wasn’t hoping for. But what could a little one on one time hurt? I make my way to a desk and sit down. Papa had his back towards me, so I don’t think he knows I’m here. I was okay with that because it gave me a chance to drink him in. The way his black dress pants hugged every inch of his lower half. Those made his ass look fantastic. He had on a long sleeve white shirt, but the sleeves were rolled up. He was turning me on just by the way he dressed. If I can get through this calmly, it would be a miracle. I leaned back int the chair I was sitting in and propped my feet up on the table loudly. I was still looking at his ass when he turned around. Realizing I was now staring at his dick, my smiled faded and my face got red. He moved to stand in front of me and I quickly got up. He leaned in and cupped my cheek. “Ci sarà un sacco di tempo per darti un'occhiata. But now I teach.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated up with Elizabeth and Papa III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry that I took so long for updating. Between finding a new job and my current job, it's been hectic. But now I'll have more free time and will be updating a lot more!

Class with Papa III dragged on what seemed like a century. I didn’t complain though. He looked like he was highly enjoying himself a lot. It was actually really cute watching him. Papa was passionate about his teaching and it melted my heart. They way he would talk with his hands, to him looking back making sure I was paying attention. I’d flash him a smile every time he would look back to me. Even if I wasn’t fully paying attention, I wouldn’t let him know that. I was paying attention looking at his features again. After an hour and a half more, Papa called it quits for the day. I start getting all my shit together and started getting ready to leave. Before I could leave for the door, Papa was standing behind me. He turned me around and inched closer. He cupped my face with both of his hands and inched my head up until I was looking right into his eyes. I couldn’t take him burning his eyes into my soul. I closed my eyes and leaned in to his left hand. I was just about to open my eyes to look at him again when I felt his lips press against mine.

My eyes shot opened in surprise. I stood there, blinking rapidly for a few seconds to process what was happening. When my eyes landed on his face, I snapped out of whatever trans I was in and pressed forwards to kiss him back. My heart was racing. I snaked my arm around his neck to pull him closer. Papa didn’t waste any time. I felt his hands on my hips as he lifted me up and sat me on one of the desks. Papa spread open my legs with his. He swiftly moved in between my legs and pulled me closer. I could feel his erection on the inside of my thigh. I fisted one of my hands into his hair while my other hand was slowing working down his body. I moaned at the feeling of his body beneath my fingers. How did the feeling of someone’s body give you chills? My hand finally found his dick. I grabbed it and started rubbing it through his pants. A moan escaped Papa’s lips. As I was about to fish my hand down Papa’s pants, he pulled away. “Per quanto mi piacerebbe farlo proprio qui e ora, there are things I must go finish.”

He left. He left me sitting on the desk. What the actual fuck? Who just leaves someone after starting that? I heard the door shut behind me and let out a sigh. Has Papa ever just left someone hanging like that? He really doesn’t know who he’s messing with. I got off the desk and straightened myself out. I needed to take care of my little problem that was left unfinished. As I turned around to close the door from the room, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and dropped everything I was holding. “Oh! I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” I turned around to see Fire standing there with his hands up. ‘You’re lucky that it’s you. Or you would’ve gotten some choice of words.” I flashed him a grin. “What’s up?” “I just saw you walking out and thought I’d say hey.” “Are you busy? Would you like to do something?” After what happened with Papa III and I, I needed a distraction. Fire acted like he needed time to think about his answer. “Well?” “I guess I could spare some time for you.” He grinned and I shoved my elbow into him playfully. He grabbed my arm and looped it with his and started walking. 

“Where are we going?” “You’ll see when we get there.” He picked up the pace, leaving me to jog just to keep up with him. I noticed that he was leading us to g outside. What could possibly outside? Not that I was going to complain. This was the first time Fire and I actually did something together. Once we got outside, I saw a large tree just little ways from the abbey. Getting closer to it, I noticed it was an Oak tree. It towered in the spot it was in. Its green leaves flowing freely with the gentle breeze. Once we arrived at the tree, Fire sat down and leaned against the trunk. I giggled at him while he was getting comfortable. He patted the spot next to him and I eagerly sat down. I stretched out, trying to get as comfortable as possible. I leaned back on the trunk and crossed my legs. I looked around at the scenery around me. We were surrounded by grass. There were dandelions growing in patches and luckily for me, there were some next to me. I picked one and held it between my fingers for a moment before twirling it. Fire looked over and took the little flower from my hand and placed it behind my ear. 

“I take it you come here a lot?” “This is my get away spot. It helps me relax when nothing else can. No one else knows I come here. I wouldn’t get left alone if people knew. But I trust you and you’re more than welcome to come here. With or without me.” Well that was surprising. “Wow, thank you!” I shifted my position to where I was leaning the top part of my body on Fire. His warmth radiated from his body making him extra cozy. He noticed how comfortable I was. He wrapped one of his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. God, he was so comfortable that I fell asleep on him. 

I must’ve been asleep for a while. Fire shook my shoulder to wake me up. It took me a minute to realize where I was at again. When did it get dark out? “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” I felt a gentle squeeze on my hand. I looked down to see our fingers intertwined together. I felt my face got hot with embarrassment. “Oh shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.” I tried pulling my hand away, but he held on tight. “It’s okay. If I obviously had a problem with it then I wouldn’t still be holding your hand.” Fuck. If my face could get any redder, I swear I would look like a tomato. I stopped trying to free my hand and relaxed a little. I gave his hand a gentle squeeze back and I laid my head back down. We sat in silence for a little. I closed my eyes again. I don’t know what it was about Fire, but he was just so damn comfortable. “As much as I would love to spend all night out here with you, I would hate for Imperator to cut our heads off for breaking curfew. C’mon I’ll walk you back to your room.” He got up first and stuck his hands out for me. I took his hands and he lifted me up with no effort at all. I didn’t complain because my legs felt like jelly. I stretched out before we started walking back. I didn’t think I would’ve been so cramped up just from sitting there. 

We walked back together still holding hands. I don’t know why he wouldn’t let go, but I didn’t mind. It was cute and I wasn’t going to ruin anything and make him upset. We got back to my room quicker than I thought we would. Before Fire let go of my hand, he brought me closer to him for a hug. “Thank you for today.” “I’m the one who should be thanking you. You brought me to your spot. I’m sorry that I fell asleep.” He laughed and took his hand from mine to place it on my cheek. I froze, not knowing how to respond. He rubbed his thumb in circles and placed his eyes on mine. We looked at each other for what seemed like hours before he spoke. “Goodnight Elizabeth. Until next time.” “Goodnight Fire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per quanto mi piacerebbe farlo proprio qui e ora,=As much as I would Love to do this right here and now,  
> Okay, I used Google Translate for the Italian. I'm sorry if it's horrible. I don't know of any other translator. As always comments are welcomed with any type of feedback!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About damn time right? I know, I have finally finished this chapter. I hope you like it!

I woke up in the middle of the night. I looked at the clock that read 4:30. Why the fuck am I up right now. I laid in bed for a few more minutes trying to fall back asleep, but all I did was toss and turn. I got up and put some sweats on and a plain t-shirt. Maybe going for a walk would help? I’m desperate to try. I opened my door and looked to the left, then to the right making sure no one was out in the halls. Once I stepped out, I tried closing my door as quietly as I could. To my pleasure the door didn’t squeak. I love when old building work to my advantage. 

I started walking down the hallway with no intentional destination. I tried keeping my footsteps light as possible to make little to no noise. So far so good. I walked past the balcony and decided to go back to it. Maybe some fresh air would to the trick. The door wasn’t locked and I was able to push the door open with ease. I didn’t bother closing the door behind me. I decided on standing by the ledge instead of taking my rightful spot. There was a breeze that made me thankful for wearing what I was. It was chilly but bearable. I looked up at the sky that was filled was stars. It was hard to just look in one spot. I tried to find the brightest one there was, and once I did I didn’t look away. After about five minutes of watching the tiny star, I stepped back from the ledge a little and stretched. That’s when I felt two gloves hands cover my mouth and eyes. 

My mind started to race. I started to panic but kept my breathing steady. I stayed perfectly still, not even dating to tense up. “Trying to get caught?” Wait, I know that voice. He was so close to my ear, it made me shiver. “Pa-“ He put more pressure on my mouth. “Shh. Now I’m going to have to punish you. Don’t speak and don’t open your eyes.” He removed both of his hands. He snaked one arm around my waist and pulled me close. “Let’s go.”

He gripped my hip as we walked. My heart was racing. Where were we going? What was he going to do to me? And why the hell did I have to keep my eyes shut? I bit my lip as his grip got tighter. The first flight of stairs we went down were surprisingly short. I could hear faint noises in the distance. Was I being brought to a dungeon that I didn’t even know existed? Down another flight of stairs. The noises were becoming clearer the closer we got. Down more stairs. Thankfully it was the last bit of stairs. I soon realized that the noises I heard were moans. So many coming from different parts of wherever we were. 

Papa stopped us after a short amount of walking. He left my side. I could tell he was standing in front of me by the way he had his hand on my hip. I soon felt him place his other hand on the opposite side. The moans were getting to me. I heard someone scream harder. There were moans coming from left and right. My heart rate started accelerating. I was trying to focus on my breathing, and then I felt lips against mine. 

I stopped breathing. At first, my brain couldn’t comprehend what was happening. Papa placed his other hand on the other side of my hip and pulled my body closer to his. He fisted one of his hands in my hair and deepened the kiss. Before I knew it, I was back against a wall. I was so focused on him that I didn’t realized we moved. He lifted my legs up and I wrapped them around his waist. I placed one hand at the back of his neck to steady myself while my other hand went for his pants. I was almost at his pants when he grabbed my hand and pinned it above my head with the other hand. “Tutto in tempo utile, cara.” 

Papa lifted me from the wall and started waking. After a brief moment, I heard a door open. He stopped walking after a few steps and set me down. I heard the door closed and anticipated what would come next. I could hear his footsteps echoing. “Now my little one, I want you to do what I say when I say it without a word. Understand?” I shook my head slowly. “Arms. Up.” I never had this done to me before. Taking commands from someone wasn’t a thing for me, but with Papa it was a major turn on. 

I raised my arms up slowly. Papa placed a hand on my stomach and walked behind me. He then moved both of his hands to each side of me and started lifting my shirt. As he lifted up more, his fingertips lightly trailed up along my skin giving me goosebumps. After my shirt was off I could feel his fingers again on my back. After a few seconds I felt him unclip my bra. “Arms down.” Papa pulled me closer to him having my backside to his front. I could feel his erection pressed on my butt cheek. “Now what are we going to do about these pants? They are very much in the way.”

I started to go for my waistband when Papa grabbed my arm. “Now cara, did I tell you to move?” Shit. He took the blindfold off and grabbed my arms. I wanted to ask what he was doing but I already fucked up. He held my arms behind my back and starting tying them together. “This will help with that little problem.” 

I took a moment to look around the room. It was dimly lit only by a few candles. The bed was tucked away in the back right corner. It was small but perfect for whatever was about to happen. There were a couple set of bars along the top of the room. I was pulled from my thoughts when Papa yanked on my arms. “About those pants...” 

Papa was still behind me when he spread my legs apart with one swift motion with his. He hooked both of his thumbs in my waistband and started pushing down. Feeling his thumbs going down my legs as lightly as they were was a whole new turn on. Papa made sure to make it an agonizing slow process. He bent down with my pants until they were around my ankles. “Step.” One at a time, I pulled my legs out. “Let the real fun begin.” 

Papa stood back up and walked us over to the bed. We stopped as soon as we reached the bottom of the bed. “Bend over.” As I started bending over I could feel Papa pushing me down little by little. I didn’t need help doing it but this was his little game so I played along. “I’m going to spank you twelve times. I want you to count out loud each time. Do you understand?” I shook my head. 

This was crazy but exciting. I didn’t know what to expect. I’ve never had anything like this done to me before. I would always just think about it. 

The first smack landed on my right butt cheek. It caught me off guard and made me jump. “One!” The second one came but on the left side this time. “Two!” Papa was alternating the smacks on each cheek. Each one was getting harder and harder. “Six!” “Half way there!” I could tell there was a smirk with his statement. 

My ass was really starting to sting more and more. Papa made sure it was known he was having fun. “Eleven!” Finally the last one was coming. He smacked both cheeks with both of his hands. “Twelve!” “Well dome my dear. I must say, you handled that well...and your ass looks very nice in this shade of red.” I turned my head to look and him and smile. “Let’s get you some ointment and get you off to bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment letting me know what you think. I'm new at this so please be gentle lol


End file.
